The parallel alignment of shafts of rotating equipment is at best a cumbersome, time consuming task when the equipment is static. However, when alignment measurement of coupled shafts of the equipment must be made when the equipment is running, it is difficult and many schemes have been proposed for conducting such alignment measurements. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,522. Other systems correlate electonics and dial gauges, lasers and the like.